Sleepless
Kapitel 1: Vorstellung "Hallo, ich heiße Lars, bin 20 Jahre alt und habe seit geraumer Zeit intensive Schlafprobleme.", höre ich mich selbst inmitten eines Stuhlkreises sagen. Die anderen Anwesenden begrüßen mich im murmelndem Chor. Ich setze mich auf meinen leeren Platz und blicke in die Runde, die aus 12 Personen besteht. 4 Frauen, 8 Männer, darunter der Therapeut. So ein älterer Kerl mit Brille. Gruppentherapie in der Nervenheilanstalt. Alles nur Freaks hier. Triebtäter. Serienkiller. Psychopathen. Ich bin nicht wie die. Der Therapeut rückt seine Brille zurecht und beginnt zu sprechen:" Liebe Leute, heute wollen wir üben, wie man in einer Konfliktsituation so argumentiert, dass sich der Gegenüber in keinster Weise gekränkt fühlt." Ich gähne gelangweilt. Die Gruppentherapie verläuft schnarchend langweilig und auch dementsprechend langsam. Das Interessanteste ist das Getuschel zweier Freakfrauen neben mir. Da ist wohl so ein 17 Jähriger Patient an einem Schock verreckt. Schade für ihn. Die Frauen tuscheln, dass er schizophren war und einen Amoklauf begangen hat. Was solls. Sowas passiert halt. Nach der Therapie werden wir per Wärterbegleitung in unsere Zimmer gebracht. Egal was passiert, ich darf nicht schlafen. Wenn ich schlafe, erwacht der Grund meines Aufenthaltes. Mehrfacher Massenmord mit anschließender Verstümmelung. Ich war das aber nicht, vielmehr das, was man wohl als "Zweites Ich" oder "Alter Ego" bezeichnet. Die Medien und die Richter nannten ihn "Sleepless" weil er all das tat, als ich geschlafen habe. Ich stehe nun in meinem spärlichen Zimmer mit "wunderbarem" Ausblick auf graue Fassaden außerhalb meines mit Gitterstäben gesicherten Fensters. Ein 1.80m großer, breit gebauter Kerl mit grün-grauen, glasigen Augen und braunen schulterlangen Haaren starrt mich vom Spiegel aus an. "Man siehst du scheiße aus", murmel ich dem Kerl im Spiegel entgegen. Danach setze ich mich auf mein Bett. Mir ist langweilig. Ich darf nicht schlafen. Ich kann mich erfolgreich durch regelmäßige sportliche Übungen wach halten. Kapitel 2: Befragung Ein Tag danach stehen nervige Tests und Befragungen an. Ich werde permanent über "Sleepless" ausgefragt. Die meisten Fragen drehen sich darum, ob ich ihn denn hören könnte oder von ihm träumen würde. Ich verneine jedes Mal genervt. Vielleicht sollte "Er" ihnen wirklich einmal gegenüberstehen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich deren Todesurteil. Sie sollten froh sein, dass ich es schaffe Sleepless zu unterdrücken. Dabei wünsch ich oftmals den meisten Menschen den Tod, könnte sowas aber niemals tun. Ich rede kurz mit einem Mitpatienten. Er ist ein Serienkiller mit einer Opferanzahl von 25 Menschen oder so. Er trägt eine schwarze Augenklappe. Stolz erzählt er mir, dass er sein Auge bei einer Messerstecherei mit einem anderen Serienkiller verloren habe. Er sei nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Er nannte seinen Gegner "Jeff". Ich schüttele den Kopf, als ich mich umdrehe. "Schon klar.", murmel ich ungläubig. Kurz darauf sitze ich mit dem alten Therapeut in dem Einzelgespräch. Sein Blick ist aufgesetzt wohlwollend. Seine Augen schauen in die Meinen. Ich halte ihm stand. "So mein lieber Lars", beginnt er mit freundlicher, tiefer Stimme. "Was persönlich halten sie selbst von "Sleepless"?", fragt er mich, sein Klemmbrett im Anschlag. Ich seufze und verschränke meine Arme. Ich werde wütend. "Zum letzten Mal, Nein, Ich weiß nichts von ihm, er handelt, während ich schlafe und ich habe keinerlei Erinnerung an die Zeit, während er gehandelt hat.", erwidere ich entnervt. Ich bin diese Fragen so leid. Der Therapeut klickt mit seinem Kugelschreiber und notiert sich etwas auf diesem Klemmbrett. "Ich glaube ihnen, nur ist es so, dass ich ihnen nur dann helfen kann, wenn ich mich auch mit ihrem anderen Ich befasse, verstehen sie?", fragt er mich beschwichtigend. Ich werde noch wütender. "Verstehen sie nicht, dass Sleepless viel zu gefährlich für euch Stümper ist?", rufe ich sauer. Der Therapeut rückt seine Brille zurecht und macht sich noch einige Notizen auf seinem Klemmbrett. Er blickt mich nun kalt an. "Dann beende ich diese Sitzung für heute. Es ist äußerst bedauerlich, dass sie so unkooperativ sind.", sagt er, steht auf und verlässt den Raum. Ich werde in mein Zimmer gebracht. Der Abend bricht herein. Ich halte mich wieder mit Sport wach, bis zwei kräftige Pfleger meinen Raum stürmen und mich packen. Ich versuche mich zu wehren. Vergeblich. Ein Stechen an meinem Arm. Ich sehe eine Spritze. "Ihr......Vollidioten...", flüstere ich. Meine Augen werden schwer. Mein Körper wird taub. Ich werde sehr schnell sehr müde. Meine Augen schließen sich. Schwärze. Kapitel 3: Sleepless erwacht Meine Augen reißen auf. Sitze einem alten Knacker mit Brille gegenüber. Zwei breit gebaute Kerle stehen links und rechts von ihm. Ich merke wie ich per Seil an den Stuhl gefesselt bin. Der alte Mann lächelt seltsam. "Sleepless nehme ich an?", fragt er freundlich. Ich versuche frei zu kommen. Ohne Erfolg. "Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier?", schreie ich hasserfüllt. Der Alte rückt seine Brille zurecht. "Dort wo sie hingehören, in die Nervenheilanstalt und übrigens finde ich es sehr interessant, dass sie jetzt als Sleepless ein grünes und ein blaues Auge haben.", erwidert er interessiert. Ich schaffe es unbemerkt eine Hand zu befreien. Ich grinse bösartig. "Da hat es mein Alter Ego wirklich geschafft, mich hier her zu befördern. "Meine Augen? Sind wohl sowas wie ein Markenzeichen", sage ich nun ruhiger um das Gespräch weiter am laufen zu halten. Der Alte lächelt noch immer. Mal sehen wie lange noch. Ich will ihn töten. Sein Grinsen aus dieser Welt tilgen. Bald bin ich frei. "Da haben sie wohl recht." beginnt der alte Mann. "Sie sind nichts als ein Auswuchs aus der Psyche von Lars. Sie sind nicht real." behauptet der Alte. Ich lache laut auf. "Guter Witz sie Pseudopsychologe!", rufe ich spöttisch. Das Seil lockert sich. Gleich kann ich mich wieder bewegen. "Wie meinen sie das Lars?", fragt er. Wie hat der mich gerade genannt? Na warte. Hass entlädt sich in mir. Ich reiße mich vom Stuhl los. Der Alte keucht überrascht auf. Die zwei Typen stürmen auf mich zu, einer mit einer Spritze in der Hand. Ich grinse furchterregend. Was die nicht wissen ist, dass ich nicht so bin wie mein Alter Ego. Ich bin schneller. Wendiger. Stärker. Ich schlage dem Typen die Spritze aus der Hand und schaffe es sie blitzschnell zu schnappen. Dem anderen Typen jage ich die Spritze in den Hals und steche mehrmals mit der Nadel zu. Er röchelt. Gott, wie ich dieses Geräusch liebe. Der Alte versucht zu fliehen. Zu langsam. Mein Tritt in seinen Rücken lässt ihn einige Meter weit fliegen. Ich habe die Spritze noch in der Hand. Ich sehe den zweiten Pfleger bei seinem sterbenden Kollegen knien. Ich renne blitzschnell auf ihn zu. Zwei Stiche. Einen in jedes Auge. Er schreit. Ich lache. Muss für ihn reichen. Ich gehe langsam auf den sich am Boden krümmenden alten Mann zu. Er sieht mich und ist starr vor Angst. "W-W-Was bist du?", stottert er panisch. Ich komme ganz nah an ihn heran. Ich kann seine Angst fast schmecken. "Mein Name ist....Sleepless", flüstere ich bedrohlich sanft bevor ich meine Hände um seinen Hals lege. Er kämpft dagegen an. Vergeblich. Sein Leben entweicht.... 'Epilog: In der Stadt'http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Sleepless?action=edit&section=1 In einer ruhigen Kleinstadt, irgendwo in Deutschland streife ich mit einem Freund. "Willkommen zurück Alter, endlich bist du draußen!", sagt er munter grinsend. Ich zucke mit den Achseln. "Offensichtlich oder!?", erwidere ich knapp aber freundlich lächelnd. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Es ist fast Mitternacht. Ich bin noch lange nicht müde. Nach einer kurzen Zeit fragt er mich: "Wie kommts?" Ich denke kurz nach. "Hab wohl das Problem mit meiner anderen Persönlichkeit in den Griff bekommen schätze ich, auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt kaum eine Erinnerung habe.", erwidere ich nachdenklich. Er nickt. "Jedenfalls finde ich es gut, dass du wieder da bist Lars.", sagt er weiterhin munter lächelnd. Ich nicke zustimmend und sage: "Lass uns zur Feier des Tages bei dir zu Hause einen heben." Er stimmt zu. Ich grinse. Eine Weile gehen wir schweigend nebeneinander her. Dann mustert er mich nachdenklich. "Was ist!?", frage ich genervt. "Was ich dich schon eine Weile fragen wollte, Lars, seit wann hast du zwei unterschiedliche Augenfarben?"